With the increase of older adults in the United States, the incidence of hip fractures and hip replacements is also increasing, with approximately 350,000 hip fractures per year and 234,000 total hip replacements per year. While studies have demonstrated reduced hip extension even in healthy elderly adults compared to young adults, older and immobile adults who have undergone hip surgery are at greater risk for loss of hip extension and joint contractures. Furthermore, only fifty percent of patients with hip fractures return to their pre-fracture level of physical function after hip surgery. There is a need to design a device that will accelerate the process of hip rehabilitation by increasing hip range of motion and consequently decreasing hip swelling, stiffness, and pain. Because of hospital staffing limitations, manual physiotherapy to increase range of motion is difficult and an automated device that provides the desired range of motion is needed. Currently knee continuous passive motion (CPM) devices are used to increase hip joint flexibility, but the knee CPM devices are placed on top of the beds and cannot provide any hip extension range. Currently, knee CPM devices are used after hip surgery to improve hip flexibility; however, these devices do not provide any hip extension movement and thus is an incomplete solution.